Teenage Dream
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: ONESHOT - U.A./ MEIO SIDE-STORY DE MARRY ME - SONGFIC  You make me... feel like I'm living a... TEE-NA-GE DREAM!


**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Essa fic é meio side-story de Marry Me, da Mahorin... eu usei somente o nome de minha personagem na fic da Maho, a aparência eu mudei, e também mudei todo o contexto da história, como vocês poderão ver... No caso da fic da Maho, Afrodite oferece algumas ninfas como noivas para os dourados, e a Scylla se casa com o Aiolia, sendo que na minha ficha, eu coloquei que poderia haver um triângulo amoroso entre ela, o Aiolia e o Shura, e que (muito provavelmente, caso a Maho aceitasse a minha ficha e a minha proposta para a personagem) o Shura seria o homem que a Scylla realmente amaria.

Como essa música da fic é a música que vejo meio como tema do casal ShuraxScylla, e como eu AMO, simplesmente AMO de PAIXÃO essa música e a Katy Perry, resolvi escrever essa fic com a música tema deles, com eles, porém em um contexto diferente: a história se passa no mundo atual e o Shura não é um cavaleiro e nem a Scylla é uma ninfa, portanto, é um UA e por todos esse motivos mesmo, que eu cito acima, é apenas uma MEIO side-story de Marry Me.

Espero que gostem.

**Teenage Dream**

**You think I'm pretty without any makeup on,  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong,  
I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down,**

Foi num fim de tarde chuvoso que eles se conheceram. Saindo do trabalho, a garota de cabelos castanhos andava na rua, voltando para casa, quando entrou correndo num lugar para se proteger da chuva. Nem viu que era uma academia, quando se deparou com um senhor no balcão da recepção, que lhe chamou a atenção para seu estado, emprestando-lhe a chave de seu armário, para que ela pudesse se secar com uma toalha limpa e se agasalhar com uma jaqueta.

- Depois que você terminar, pode deixar tudo lá no armário. Aí você tranca e pode deixar a chave aqui na recepção, que depois eu pego.

**Before you met me I was alright but  
Things were kinda heavy, yo****u brought me to life,  
now every february you'll be my valentine, valentine**

Quando foi guardar as coisas no armário daquele senhor, teve uma surpresa ao olhar para o lado. Um rapaz alto, cabelos negros curtos e arrepiados, barba rala e esparsa, mas que cobria todo o maxilar e o queixo, e um bigode pouco espesso, de constituição magra, porém forte, treinava boxe com um saco de areia na sala acoplada ao local dos armários.

Ela ficou observando, involuntariamente com os lábios ligeiramente abertos e os olhos concentrados em captar seus movimentos e cada traço de seu rosto e corpo. Esboçou um ligeiro sorriso, ao observar como cada músculo de seu tórax era belissimamente desenhado e se retesavam, conforme socava o saco de areia. Fechou o armário com um baque, e o rapaz interrompeu seu treino, olhando para ela. A observou por um tempo, deixando-a um pouco envergonhada por ficar ali olhando tanto para ele. Ela saiu e voltou para a recepção, indo embora logo que a chuva parou.

**Let's go all the way tonight,  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die,  
you and I, we'll be young forever**

Na mesma noite, recebeu um telefonema de uma amiga, chamando-a para sair com ela, o namorado e outras amigas.

- Vamos, Scylla, você não sai mais! Só trabalha! Precisa sair um pouco, se distrair, se divertir... paquerar! E beijar, beijar muito, e transar!

- Sara!

- Não quero saber... passo aí as dez! E você vai comigo... o Aiolos ficou de encontrar com a gente lá na boate, com o amigo dele...

Por fim, teve de concordar, pois foi obrigada pela amiga a sair. Ela tinha razão, no final das contas. Só vivia trabalhando, sem sair para se divertir, sem sair para se distrair... Nem parecia mais a mesma garota que antes adorava ir dançar, conversar com as amigas, se divertir... paquerar...

Foi tomar um banho longo, ainda tinha um bom tempo. Se arrumou com cuidado e esmero. Às dez e pouco, Sara chegou e foram no carro da amiga para a boate, colocando a conversa em dia.

- Então, você viu esse cara maravilhoso, treinando boxe e não fez nada?

- Ai, Sara, e o que eu iria fazer? Chegar lá e falar "Oi... eu sou a Scylla, e estou babando por seus músculos aqui e imaginando você na minha cama"?

- Isso já seria um bom começo – disse a amiga com um sorriso jocoso, enquanto dirigia.

- Tá louca!

**You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever, look back**

Scylla e Sara estavam sentadas em um dos sofás no canto da boate, conversando com as outras amigas, quando Aiolos chegou, vestindo uma camisa azul clara, um jeans escuro e tênis brancos, acompanhado de seu amigo...

Um rapaz alto, de pele clara, cabelos negros arrepiados, olhos também negros penetrantes, barba por fazer, esparsa, cobrindo o maxilar e o queixo, bigode ralo, músculos bem desenhados sob a camisa branca com risca de giz preto...

- Sara! É ele... é ele o cara da academia!

- O gostosão do boxe?

- É!

- Oi meninas... tudo bem? – Aiolos cumprimenta a namorada com um selinho.

- Oi, meu amor... tava te esperando… - Sheila correspondeu.

- Meninas, esse é meu amigo, Shura... Ele é espanhol... – Aiolos deu uma piscadela brincalhona.

- Oi, tudo bem, Shura?

- Olá... Você deve ser a Sara… já ouvi muito falar de você... e você... – Shura não tirava os olhos de Scylla.

- É minha amiga, Scylla.

- Oi... – Scylla cumprimentou, como se não tivesse ali. Seu coração havia simplesmente parado completamente de bater quando aqueles olhos negros pousaram em si.

**My heart stops when you look at me,  
Just one touch now baby I believe  
This is real so take a chance and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

- Você é a garota de hoje… não é? – Shura se sentou ao lado de Scylla, segurando dois drinks e oferecendo um a ela.

- Isso... – ela respondeu timidamente, sorrindo de leve e abaixando um pouco o rosto. – Desculpe ficar te encarando... enquanto você treinava...

- _No, no_... tudo bem... eu é que devo desculpas... acho que assustei você... – ela sorriu mais. – Sabe... você tem um sorriso lindo!

- Obrigada... você também tem...

Ele riu. Um riso cristalino, com dentes brancos perfeitos, e os olhos brilhantes, o rosto iluminado.

- Obrigado. Quer dançar?

- Claro... porque não?

**We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete**

Depois da boate, Shura combinou com Aiolos e Sara que levaria Scylla para casa, já que os dois moravam na mesma direção. O vento esparramava seus cabelos no ar, enquanto ela jogava os braços para trás, sentada no banco do passageiro do conversível. Shura estava dirigindo e a olhava de canto de olho, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Nossa... acho que eu nunca pensei que andar assim a noite, com o vento no meu cabelo seria tão bom... Eu me sinto tão leve...

- Ah, isso é ótimo... eu sempre dirijo a noite assim... viajar então...

- Eu poderia viajar num conversível a noite, com o vento no meu cabelo... – ela pensou alto.

- Com certeza, você iria adorar... quem sabe, talvez nós não possamos ir viajar juntos...? Todos nós... Aiolos, Sara, eu, você... suas amigas...

- Isso seria definitivamente uma maravilha... pena que eu tenho trabalhado tanto e nem tenho conseguido tirar umas férias...

- Sério? Com o que você trabalha?

- Ah... eu sou redatora de uma revista sobre música... só que... eu sou da área das "novidades", sabe? Então, tenho de estar tipo... "sempre antenada", entende? Tenho de revirar essa cidade em busca de novas bandas para comentar na revista, fazer crítica de álbuns novos que acabaram de ser lançados... essas coisas...

- Falando assim não parece ser tão ruim...

- E não é! De modo algum... eu adoro o meu trabalho... mas acho que eu poderia trabalhar menos... talvez dividir minhas obrigações deste cargo com outras pessoas... sabe? Ao invés de ser só uma pessoa escrevendo a mesma coluna, porque não, um grupo de pessoas?

**Let's go all the way tonight,  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die,  
you and I, we'll be young forever**

A "viagem" durou pouco. Logo chegaram em frente ao prédio onde ela morava.

- Chegamos...

- Bom... acho que... tenho que descer então, né? – ela deu uma risadinha sem graça.

- Eu não gostaria de ter de te deixar aqui, agora...

- O que?

- Eu gostei muito da sua companhia... me diverti muito... se eu pudesse, gostaria de passar mais tempo com você agora... mas... está ficando tarde, então, acho que é melhor nós deixarmos isso para outro dia... o que acha?

- Ah... eu... acho ótimo! – ela corou.

Ele retirou uma mecha de cabelo que teimava em ficar em seus lábios, tocando-os ligeiramente, enquanto olhava fundo nos olhos dela.

- Shura...

- Shhh… - seu rosto estava mais próximo do dela, e ele a calou, com um dedo sobre seus lábios, que correu para sua face, enquanto a beijava delicadamente.

**You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever, look back**

O casal andava de mãos dadas pelo centro da cidadezinha, vendo as barracas da feirinha. Ela as vezes avançava, andava na frente, rindo a toa, dançando. Puxava ele pela mão, fazendo-os avançarem por entre as barracas. Correram para a praia, dessa vez, ele a puxava pela mão.

Pulou no mar, levando a namorada consigo. E emergiram rindo, abraçados. Ele a fazia sentir como se vivesse um sonho. Sempre tão feliz, como se nada no mundo pudesse estragar aquela felicidade toda... as cores eram mais vivas, os sabores mais acentuados... Ela se sentia completa e radiante. Shura ficava cada vez mais encantado e maravilhado com Scylla e o amor entre os dois se aprofundava.

À noite, saíram para jantar, e aproveitar as festas que tinham na cidade. Dançaram até o amanhecer, e depois se deitaram na areia, abraçados, vendo as estrelas.

Voltaram para o hotel, e aos beijos, entraraam no quarto, quase afobados, como se nunca mais fossem se ver.

**My heart stops when yo****u look at me,  
Just one touch now baby I believe  
This is real so take a chance and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

Shura empurrou-a para a cama, delicadamente, ajoelhando-se sobre o colchão, a frente dela, enquanto a fazia se deitar, retirando sua blusa. Retirou a própria camiseta, cobrindo o corpo dela com o seu. As mãos calejadas pelas luvas de boxe passeavam pela pele macia, despindo-a de seu jeans enquanto ela também o despia.

A pele clara parecia que era marcada a fogo, com as letras do nome dele. Ela somente poderia pertencer a ele. Os corpos se uniram, o calor de ambos queimando a pele um do outro. O amor que havia surgido e crescido mais uma vez se consumava entre eles.

**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,  
Be your teenage dream tonight**

Deitados sobre a cama, abraçados, ela com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, havia um silêncio entre eles. Não era um silêncio frio, duro ou doloroso. Era um silêncio cúmplice, de momentos de paixão, do sabor delicioso de um homem e uma mulher se amando. Quando Shura a observou, no fundo de seus olhos, Scylla sentiu o coração falhar não uma, mas algumas batidas, como sempre acontecia com ela, quando o namorado aparecia no fim da tarde, para buscá-la no trabalho, ou quando, exatamente num momento como esse, depois de fazerem amor, ele a olhava em seus olhos, depositava um beijo apaixonado e carinhoso em seus lábios e lhe sussurrava um _"Eu te amo!"._

**You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever, look back**

Mas dessa vez, o olhar que ele lhe lançou foi diferente. Foi um olhar muito mais profundo, muito mais apaixonado e carinhoso do que o de costume. O "Eu te amo" soou de uma forma completamente diversa da que normalmente soava, como se tivessem uma reticência.

**My heart stops when you look at me,  
Just one touch now baby I believe  
This is real so take a chance and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

- ... Quer se casar comigo, Scylla? – Shura perguntou, olhando-a intensamente, as pontas dos dedos brincando sobre a pele de seu rosto.

- Como eu poderia dizer não, Shura? – ela respondeu em meio a um sorriso divertido. – Eu amo você... amo tanto, tanto, tanto... É até difícil de acreditar que eu posso ser tão feliz assim... É claro que eu quero me casar com você!

**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,  
Be your teenage dream tonight**

XxxxxxX

Oi gente…

Na verdade, a fic não ficou nem metade do que eu queria… não ficou exatamente como eu pretendia... queria que fosse algo que mostrasse mais como a música fala... e bom, me faz me sentir também... só que... eu fiquei pensando e acho que a forma como eu poderia fazer isso seria manter o contexto original da história da Maho, mas como eu ainda não sei o que ela vai fazer da fic dela, e não acho muito legal que eu coloque aqui uma fic tratando sobre o que poderia ser um final da fic dela e etc, porque cada uma imagina a fic de um jeito, e cada autora é quem determina o que vai acontecer com a sua fic... eu resolvi manter assim mesmo...

Pelo menos serve para mostrar qual era a música-tema que eu imaginei para o casal Shura x Scylla dentro de Marry Me... e agora se a Maho vai seguir o que eu imaginei ou não, são outros quinhentos... pelo menos, eu acho que essa fic não vai influenciar tanto assim no encaminhamento da fic dela... pode até ser que influencie, se ela gostar da fic, da música, do casal, etc... Então, acho que é isso, pessoal... espero que apesar da fic não ter saído muito boa, e com a escrita talvez um pouco... sei lá... clichê demais, brega demais... ou o que quer que seja... vcs realmente tenham gostado!

Eu queria mais, beeem mais dessa fic, especialmente porque eu simplesmente AMO a música Teenage Dream... de todo o CD novo da Katy, essa é a minha música preferida de loooonge... claro, adoro California Girls, Peacock (ambas que eu já usei para In The Closet With The 12), E.T., Firework... Ah, e não tenho vergonha de deixar registrado aqui mais uma vez o meu amor pela Katy Perry... (não no modo lesbiano, ok, pessoas?) Principalmente depois que ela disse que preza muito pela qualidade de um show e por isso que ela NÃO USA PLAYBACKS! (Ouviu, Shakira? Ouviu Britney!) E também porque a Katy falou mais algumas coisinhas que me fizeram amar ela de paixão...

Bom, chega de lero-lero...

Beijos e mais uma vez, espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
